Someone Sometime
by Kavyana
Summary: Aku terpaku. Sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan semua perlakuanmu. Aku tidak punya kemampuan mengartikan pandangan, nada bicara, dan ekspresi wajah/Aku benar-benar berharap kau tulus/SasuHina/Ficlet/agak aneh/RnR? #HugReader(s)


**Someone…. Sometime**

.

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan belaka dan kesempatan menumpahkan rasa :D

.

Warning : AU. OOC. Sudut pandang aneh.

Length : Ficlet

.

Semoga bisa diterima dan dinikmati, Minna ^^

.

.

Bagiku, tak ada yang lebih ajaib dari hujan. Hujan mampu membuatku merasakan semua rasa hanya dengan berdiri diam di bawah rintiknya. Hujan mampu menghipnotisku dengan rinai tirai beningnya. Menyeret pikiranku untuk mengingat masa lalu. Dengan jelas. Sangat jelas. Hanya dengan memejamkan mata.

Kali ini aku ingat tentangmu. Kau yang baru saja berpapasan denganku. Kau dengan manik hitam kelammu yang sekilas menatapku ambigu.

Berawal dari salah satu hariku yang biasa, kau muncul menjadi sesuatu yang tak biasa. Hari itu dengan senyum—sangat— tipis, kau ulurkan tangan dan menyebut namamu dalam satu nada,"Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku mengenalmu. Dan tentu saja, kutahu namamu. Kau salah seorang pelatih teater yang terkenal di kampus. Kutahu juga orang-orang teater sering melakukan hal aneh tiba-tiba, tapi tetap saja itu belum bisa menjadikan kejadian ini masuk akal untukku.

"Hinata…. Hyuuga," balasku waktu itu tanpa menyambut uluranmu. Aku terlalu canggung sampai tak bisa berpikir.

Senyum tipis itu hilang. Kau undurkan tanganmu dan mengambil tempat di sampingku,"Kau unik… dan menarik," gumammu.

Aku menoleh,"E..eh?" satu lagi hal mengejutkan darimu di hari itu. Tak ada satupun orang yang pernah berkata seperti itu secara frontal padaku.

Kau mengalihkan pandangan. Ke atas. Ke awan. Ke langit. Atau mungkin jauh melampaui itu,"Aku beberapa kali melihatmu di auditorium menonton pementasan, aku suka sikapmu, sifatmu," nadamu datar tapi membuat sesuatu bergejolak di dalam diriku. Wajahku sedikit memanas dan detak jantungku terasa tidak nyaman. Aku juga sering melihatmu.

"Selain itu, aku suka matamu. Tak banyak orang yang punya manik ungu cerah sepertimu. Juga, warna rambutmu yang tak biasa. Aku suka."

Dan, dengan gerakan cepat yang terlambat dibaca otakku, kau berbalik menatapku, menjebakku dengan manik kelammu yang menyorot tajam tanpa keraguan,"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata. Aku ingin menjadikanmu pacarku."

Aku mengerjap. Tak bisa kudefinisikan dengan tepat perasaanku sekarang. Antara tegang, takut, bingung, heran, senang, dan…. benci. Seperti sebuah gerakan reflex, aku berdiri, mengambil tas di atas bangku itu dan pergi tanpa sepatahpun kata. Aku benci orang yang terlalu cepat menyatakan perasaan. Buatku, cinta tak bisa datang tiba-tiba.

Dalam hidupku, hanya satu orang yang pernah mengisi tempat istimewa di hatiku sebagai seorang pria. Ia juga datang dengan tiba-tiba. Menyatakan hal yang sama juga dengan tiba-tiba. Aku menerimanya, waktu itu, sebagai seorang gadis yang masih naïf. Ia terlihat bahagia dan hari-hari setelah itu, semua berjalan manis dengan ia selalu ada untukku.

Namun, hari-hari manis itu tak bertahan lama, ketika pada suatu hari ia tiba-tiba mengacuhkanku. Tak lagi mencariku. Bahkan tak memandangku sekalipun kami bersinggungan jalan. Aku bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya dan kutemukan jawabannya dari salah seorang temannya. Jawaban yang menggelikan sekaligus menyakitkan. Ia hanya menjadikanku permainan dengan teman-temannya. Aku adalah barang taruhan bagi mereka. Tantangan untuknya dari teman-temannya. Mendapatkanku berarti sama dengan mendapatkan uang.

Dan, aku tak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi padaku lagi. Kali ini. Dengan kau sebagai subjeknya. Tak akan.

Kau datang lagi keesokan harinya. Kembali mengungkit pernyataan serupa. Dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama, namun aura yang berbeda. Sedikit memaksa hampir mengintimidasi.

Aku berdeham. Sudah kusiapkan jawaban untukmu. "Untukku, cinta tidak bisa datang secepat ini. Aku tidak percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama. Kau tak mengenalku dan aku tak mengenalmu. Cinta tak bisa datang tiba-tiba. Cinta berawal dari kebiasaan. Terbiasa bersama. Terbiasa saling bicara. Saat ini, aku tidak merasakan apapun padamu, Uchiha-san. Aku tidak ingin nantinya mempermainkanmu," setengah mati aku berusaha tetap tenang.

Kau menghela napas,"Kalau begitu. Aku akan membuat kau jatuh cinta padaku, Hinata," ekspresimu datar. Seperti tak melibatkan perasaan dalam ucapan. Tapi itu berhasil membuat tubuhku bergetar. Kukepal erat-erat tanganku untuk menyembunyikannya. Aku menunduk. Aku merasa tersanjung dan aku benci itu. Karena untukku, tak ada hal istimewa dariku yang bisa jadi alasanmu melakukan ini. Aku takut terjatuh dan dipermainkan lagi.

Hening beberapa saat. Kau berdiri setelah beberapa kali memeriksa jam di pergelangan tanganmu,"Aku ada kelas. _Jaa ne_ ," katamu sembari mengacak lembut rambutku.

Dan, itu adalah kali terakhir kami bicara banyak. Ia tak membuktikan apapun dari perkataannya waktu itu. Kucoba untuk tak peduli dan tak memikirkannya, tapi suaranya tak mau lepas dari ingatanku. Perkataannya waktu itu terngiang di telingaku di setiap waktu luangku.

Satu-satunya orang yang kupikir bisa membantuku dalam masalah ini adalah Naruto. Satu-satunya anggota teater kampus yang kukenal dekat. Mungkin ia tahu beberapa hal tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa? Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan itu padamu?" jawaban pertama Naruto membuat perasaanku tidak enak.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Naruto mendengus,"Sasuke _no baka_. Percaya atau tidak, aku ada hubungannya dengan masalah ini."

Aku membulatkan mata. Terkejut. Heran,"Ba… bagaimana bisa?"

"Tapi, sebelum kuceritakan padamu, kau ada perasan yang sama juga untuknya?" Naruto menatapku lekat.

"A..aku tidak tahu. Ini terlalu cepat untukku. Aku… aku bahkan tak bisa berpikir apa-apa tentang perasaanku padanya." Aku sedikit berbohong.

Naruto mengubah posisinya menjadi tepat menghadapku, seakan memberi pengertian lewat mata biru jernihnya,"Aku dan Sasuke mengincar gadis yang sama di teater kampus. Kami bersaing untuk mendapatkannya dan gadis itu memilihku."

"Wah… jadi kau sekarang sudah punya pacar? Siapa? Siapa?" Kupastikan setelah ini aku tak akan dapat curhatan sedih lagi dari Si Kuning ini di malam minggu.

"Shion. Tapi bukan itu informasi pentingnya," Naruto memegang kedua pundakku,"aku sedikit curiga kalau Sasuke menjadikanmu sebagai pelampiasan sekaligus upaya untuk membuatku cemburu, karena ia tahu aku dekat denganmu. Kau tau? Sikapnya tak tertebak."

Sudah kuduga keadaannya akan seperti ini. Aku sedikit kecewa. Tak kusangkal kalau pernyataannya waktu itu membuatku berharap. Berharap bahwa ia benar-benar menganggapku istimewa. Benar-benar akan menjadikanku istimewa. Berharap bahwa ia benar-benar tulus mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Aku merasakan seseorang berdiri di sampingku. Kubuka mataku. Lamunanku terputus. Sejurus kemudian, sebuah payung tersodor untukku.

"Sudah hampir malam. Hujan sepertinya tak akan berhenti. Pulanglah lebih dulu."

Suara itu. Sama dengan suara yang terngiang di kepalaku. Perlahan, aku menoleh. Benar. Itu kau.

"U…chiha-san?"

Kau kembangkan payung hitam itu, mengambil tanganku dan menggenggamkannya pada gagang payung,"Aku ada kelas sampai malam. Hati-hati di jalan," ujarmu lalu berlalu setelah mengacak lembut puncak kepalaku.

Aku terpaku. Sungguh aku tak mengerti dengan semua perlakuanmu. Aku tidak punya kemampuan mengartikan pandangan, nada bicara, ataupun ekspresi wajah. Aku juga bukan orang yang pandai menebak. Aku selalu kalah dalam taruhan.

Andai kau benar-benar tulus, aku akan menerimamu dengan perasaan yang penuh. Akan kucoba untuk bertahan denganmu sampai akhir.

Walaupun aku terus menyangkalnya, hatiku terlanjur menaruh harap pada semua perkataanmu waktu itu.

Aku…. Benar-benar berharap kau tulus.

.

.

END

Kritik dan saran dalam bentuk apapun sangat ditunggu. _Flame_ juga bolehlah.

Terima kasih,

#HugReader(s)

Kavya

[Mataram, 3 Januari 2016]


End file.
